My Own Fairy Tail 4
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Leona, Mikayla and Loke's four year old daughter has an imaginary friend named Rika-Chan. Nothing wrong with that, right? Except ever since Rika showed up, weird things started happening. Things are missing, Mikayla keeps getting strange scratches on her arms and legs. Could Rika be the cause for these strange happenings? No, she couldn't be, she's just an imaginary friend...
1. A New Friend

**Hellooo! ^^ I decided to write another Fairy Tail, because I love y'all so much! I hope you all enjoy! This one is going to be my first attempt at a horror story. Yeesh, I'm not very good at scary stuff, but I'll try... Wish me luck, lovelies! ^^**

* * *

"Not so hard! Ow!" I counted down from a hundred in my head. Who knew brushing a four- year- old's hair was so dysfunctional? "Do you want daddy to do it?" I asked her nicely as I could. Leona looked up and nodded with no hesitation. Dang. She got of my lap and ran out her room calling out for my husband. "I'm still making your breakfast, so ha!" I called out after her. I slipped on my shoes and headed into the kitchen. It was nice to have a family to care for, but it was a good thing the father was better at most stuff. "Hey, Mikayla." I turned and Loke came in, holding our six month old son, Leon. I smiled at hem and went back to cracking eggs. "Morning, honey. Leona wants you to do her hair today." I told him. Loke laughed and set Leon down in his high chair. "What, did you nearly brush her bald again?" I stuck out my tongue at him. I heard Leona talking upstairs. "Who's she talking to?" I wondered aloud. Loke grinned. "She told me her new friend, Rika Hokusai. Isn't that cute?" I raised an eyebrow. "Rika? Who's that?" I asked. "I've never seen her."

"No one has. She's imaginary." Loke told me as Leona came down, holding her brush. "Hi, Daddy! Brush me, please!" Loke picked her up and sat her in his lap and began brushing. "So, Leona," I said. "I heard you have a new friend." Leona nodded slowly, being sure not to mess up Loke's brushing. "Yeah! Her name's Rika-Chan! She's really fun! She six years old and is sooo cool!" She cocked her head to one side, as if listening to something. "Rika says it's nice to meet you, Mikayla-San." I smiled and reached out my hand as if to shake Rika's hand. You know, to play along. "Nice to meet you too, Rika." As I "shook" Rika's hand, I could have sworn a cold feeling began to envolope my hand. I pulled back in shock. "You okay?" Loke asked, looking concerned. I looked closely at the space next to Leona and nodded. Maybe it was just me. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little chill." Leona hopped off of Loke's lap and ran back to her room. "Race you, Rika!" She called out. I looked after her. Something was off. Or maybe I was just losing my mind. No, I was a Teleknesic. We don't lose our minds. _Something_ was going on. But what?

"Hello? Earth to Mikayla!" I jumped up as Loke waved his hands over my face. "Sorry, I was, um...thinking." I said. "About what, how ridiculously handsome I am?" Loke offered smugly. I smacked him with the dish towel. "You are so full of it, Loke." I commented. Even with all that, I figured, maybe it was just my imagination. I mean, there's no such thing as ghosts, right? Right. So I had nothing to worry about. Hopefully.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I did it just for you guys! *Bows* You're welcome. Please review and tune in for more! ^^**


	2. A Mother's Instinct

**Hello, guys! I'm back and I'm ready to write more goodness for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bye, sweetie!" I called out to Leona as she headed out to go to her daycare, holding Leon in her arms. She waved back and I closed the door. I turned and jumped up, since I almost bumped into Loke. He looked down at me and grnned. "Hey, hun." He said, leaning down to give me a kiss on my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. I giggled a little. "You know," Loke said in that sultry voice that told me eveything. "The kids are gone, and we're by ourselves. Whatever to do?" I laughed and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I have a little free time right now." He gave me a little mischevious glint in his eyes and kissed me. He headed towards the bedroom., still carrying me. When we got there, he laid me on the bed and began kissing my lips and neck. I pulled the covers over us, knowing this could take a while.

* * *

Leona sighed for she was bored with this same old routine at school. She brushed her auburn hair out of her eys. Good thing Rika was here to make everything fun. She turned to her new friend and whispered in her ear. "I wanna get outta here." She said. Rika turned her dark head and nodded. She stood and gestured to Leona to follow her. Leona looked around to see if a teacher would see her. It was all clear. Someone else could take care of Leon. probebly. As long as he was okay, she couldn't get in trouble. She quickly got up and ran out of the classroom. Rika smiled and took Leona's hand. They quietly snuck out of school and went into the nearest park. "I want to show you something." Rika told her in her gravelly voice. She pulled Leona over to a deeper side of the park. They sat down cross-legged on the ground. Rika closed her eyes and held out her hands to Leona. Leona took them and felt a huge rush of energy fill her body, like an electric shock. She pulled back in surprise. "What was that?!" Leona asked. Rika gave her a little smile. "It's just a little hint of the power that I can give you. As long as we can be best friends." Leona sat there in shock, considering what Rika had just said. Of course she wanted to best friends with her. If she could have magic powers like Mama and Daddy, that would be great. She leaned in and hugged Rika tightly. "I'll always be your friend." Rika hugged back. "Excellent."

* * *

I rested my head on Loke's chest, sighing happily. He held me around my waist, kissing my forehead. "I love you, Mikayla." He whispered. I giggled and slowly got up. "I gotta get dressed. I have to pick up Leona from school." Loke gave me one last kiss and I headed in the bathroom. I grabbed my brush and looked in the mirror. I ran the brush through my hair, reliving Loke and I's love session. My eyes seemed to wander when I saw something weird inthe mirror. A closer look told me it was a girl. She looked about Leona's age... but something was different. She had coal black eyes that seemed to peer into my soul. Her hair matched her eyes, it was a mess, and she had on a ragged dress. Her head cocked to one side and she grinned evilly at me. "Your daughter's on my side now, Mikayla." She said in a horrible raspy voice. I gasped. What did she just say? "I have Leona in my cult. You can't stop it from happening now." With that, the scary girl dissapeared.

I backed away from the mirror and rushed out the bathroom. I scrambled to get my clothes on. "Mikayla...?" Loke asked. I snatched his shirt from the floor and threw it at him. "Put your stuff on. Something happened with Leona." Loke frowned and pulled his shirt on. "What? How do you know?" He asked. I shook my head. "I don't! I saw..." I decided not to tell him about the girl in the mirror. That would only complicate things. "Can we just go, please? I'm really worried." Loke nodded and got dressed. What ever was going on, I had to find out. My daughter was in trouble. I just knew it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Here's my questions for you guys!**

**1.) Would you rather Harlem Shake, Or Gangnum Style?**

**2.) Are you someone to fall into weird fads? **

**3.) What scares you? I seriously hate worms. UGH!**

**Please review! ^^**


	3. Trouble maker

**Hello, everyone! Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! You guys are great!**

* * *

"What do you mean, she wasn't in class?" I asked Leona's teacher furiously. Her teacher sighed. "I'm sorry to say so, Mikayla, darling." She said.I looked down at Leona, not knowing if I should be angry or concerned. Leona wouldn't meet my eyes. She continued to look dowbn. "She was talking about a girl named Rika andhow she told Leona they could play in the park." Her teacher went on. Leona nodded. "It's true. Me and Rika went to play. We didn't do anything wrong."

"You let your brother alone!" Loke said, a little angry. I put a hand on his to calm him. Leona just shrugged. "He's not injured, is he?" She asked, looking away from us. I gasped. Where was she getting this horrible attitude from? This wasn't like her. I sighed and stood, taking Leona's hand. "Thanks again." I said. wWe stepped out and made our way back home. "Leona, what's gotten into you?" I asked her with confusion. She did that I really don't care shrug again. "I just wanted to play. Grown ups don't know how to have fun anymore."

Loke and I looked at each other and shrugged. Something was wrong with my daughter. What, I had no idea.

* * *

"Adults ruin all the fun, really." Rika told Leona. Leona agreed totally. Mama and Daddy were no fun anymore. It was like as soon as Rika came along, they got all boring. Rika looked to her and smiled. "Hey, wanna do something fun?" She asked. Leona noddded excitedly. "Sure! What is it?" She asked. Rika leaned in and whispered her plan in Leona's ear.

* * *

"Something is going on with or daughter, Loke." I said, nervously, pacing our room. Loke sat back in the desk and shook his head. "You're being paranoid, honey." He said calmly. "I'm sure Leona's fine." I looked to him and saw his calm face. He didn't seem at all worried. It really bohthered me. But to keep the peace, I nodded n agreement. "You're rght. It'll be fine. I guess."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it was so short! I was cut for time and I didn't wanna make you guys wait anther day. Please review! There will be more tommorrow!**


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Hello again, friends! Here we go with another chapter! ^^**

* * *

Let's just e safe and say that it's nearly impossible for me to have any normal dreams anymore, okay?

* * *

_I held Leon close to my chest, wanting to get out of the burning house. I had to leave. Leon was coughing heavily. If we wanted to get out of there alive, we had to think fast. I climbed over the burning debris, calling out for Loke and Leona. No answers followed, but I refused to cosider the worst and kept going. If I became a single mother with only a son to care for, so be it, but I wasn't losing Leon. "It's okay, sweetie." I whispered hoarsely. "Mama's gonna save us." Leon coughed in reply. I heard a huge crashing sound behind us. I turned and saw that there was an opening made in the wall from being burned so bad. I quickly ran to it and jumped through it, holding on to Leon. _

_I landed on my back, trying to catch my breath as our home burned to the ground. I stood up, brushing Leon and I off. "Loke!" I called out to him. "Leona!" _

_"Mikayla!" Loke called to me. I looked around me, __trying hard to see through the thick smoke. "L-Loke...?" I called out. I reached out an arm to see if Loke would grab it. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me up. Loke held me tightly and pulled away, looking at my face._

_"Leave." He said simply._

_I was taken aback. "What, why?" I asked him. He looked around like something was coming to get him. "It's not safe here...Leona..."_

_"What? What's wrong with Leona?" I asked him frantically. Loke kept pushing me away._

_"Look! You really need to go! She's crazy! She's the one who-" _

_Loke was cut off. He gasped and collapsed to the ground._

_"LOKE!" I screamed out. Leona stood behind him, smiling blankly. Oopsie! _

* * *

**That's it for today, this computer sucks. -_-'' I will write more soon, I promise! Don't give up on me!**


	5. Psyching Out

**Hey, guys! I'm back, and technology likes me again! Now that I've got my mojo back, let's get to it! ^^**

* * *

I shot up in fear, breathing heavily. I looked down to see Loke, sleeping peacefully. I sighed with relief. It was just a dream. The scariest one I ever had, too. I slowly got up, without waking Loke up and went into the kitchen. I just needed some hot tea. Maybe that was it. As I was getting the pot, a flash of Leona's face over Loke's bleeding, lifeless body ran in my head. I gasped and nearly dropped the pot. I caught it just in time. I needed to calm down. Just make ny tea, and calm the hell down. There was a knock on the kitchen door. "I'll be back in there, Loke!" I said. Leona opened the door and peeked in. "It's just me." She said quietly. "Whatcha doin'" She asked me, her wide blue eyes shining. I mentally slapped myself. Leona could never kill Loke. She was only four.I managed a grin, but I bet it was more like a grimace. "Just making some tea. Want some?" Leona nodded and helped me stir the pot. "Mama?" Leona asked me. I looked down to her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you hate me?" She asked. I gawked. "What?! No! What would make you think that?" She shrugged. "It's just that you seemed so mad at me the other day, and Rika said you probably hate me."

Ugh. That name again.

Rika.

I knelt down to her and looked her in the eyes. "Look, Leona," I said. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you. You're my daughter. I love you. Sure I didn't like what you pulled the other day, but that doesn't take away from the fact that you're Daddy and I's daughter." Leona grinned, showning her big two front teeth. "I love you too, Mama. Rika does too!"

My smile weakened a little at that. Leona's creepy friend loved me? Okay...

_Come play with me sometime, Kano-San..._

I jumped back in shock. "D-did you hear that?" I asked Leona. She looked around in confusion. "No. What did you hear?" I strained my ears to see if that voice spoke again.

Nothing.

Okay, now I _really_ needed tea.

* * *

"Wow, you look wiped!" Loke said the next morning. He gave me a quick kiss and put Leon in his high chair. "What happened to you?" I looked at him through blurry eyes. "Just had a bout of insomnia. I get that all the time." Loke gave me a long hard look, but turned to give Leon his applesauce. I couldn't tell him about the dream, or the voice I heard. He would probably send me to the funny farm or leave me on account of dreaming of his death.

"Loke?" I asked him eventually.

"Hmm?"

"Do you...ah...dream about me?"

Loke turned and smiled. "Of course I do. You're my wife."

"No, I mean like, bad dreams."

Loke sat there an thought about it, only turning when Leon babbled for more food. "Well, there was this one dream, but I can't remember all the details."

Loke began to tell me what he could remember when it came back.

_Don't fear me Kano-San. I only wanna play..._

I let out a little whimper and dropped the glass I was holding. I winced as a blade cut my leg. Loke got up immediatley to see what had happened. "Mikayla?!" He asked. I sat down, dabbing my bloody leg. "Something is wrong with me..." I whispered.

* * *

**Whoo! What a rush! Thanks for reading! this was fun to write, now that the computer isn't being a total jerk! =D Please review!**

**Here are my questions to you:**

**1.) Is it easier being your own age, or older, or younger?**

**2.) Who, out of all the My Own Fairy Tale stories, is your least favorite Villian?**

**Jellal/Mystify**

**Karen**

**Senki (Sorry. He's still a villain)**

**Rika **

**Thanks again, beautifuls!**


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Let us get on with it, shall we?**

**Of course we shall! ^.^**

* * *

"Good thing the glass didn't cut you too bad." Loke said, dabbing at the cut. I sighed thinking about the voice in my head. Was I actually going crazy? Loke looked up at me, a concerned frown on his face. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded slowly and winced as the cold water seeped into my cut.

No, I wasn't alright. I was nowhere near alright. I just had to go back to the Guild Hall. Like, real soon.

* * *

Levy and Mirajane stared at me like I had lost my mind. Which I probably did. Levy's mouth twitched like she was trying to hide a smile. "So, you're saying that you think there might be a ghost in the house?" Mirajane asked me. I shushed her and pointed to Loke and Leona in the corner, speaking with Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka, their daughter. They nodded in understanding. Mirajane picked up Leon from the floor he was crawling on. She cooed to him and rocked him. "Is it okay if Leon knows?" Mirajane asked me.

I smiled. "Yes. He can know. He won't tell." I frowned again. "But all in seriousness, I'm really worried about Leona." I said. "With that creepy dream of her killing Loke, and, the voices..." I rested my head in my hands. "Ugh...I'm going _insane_, aren't I?" Levy patted my shoulder. "And don't even lie and tell me it'as gonna be alright." I muttered.

"Ah, Mikayla...?" Levy said.

"I mean, why, out of everyone in the universe! Why me?!"

"_Your husband is right behind you!"_ Levy hissed in my ear. I jumped and shot up, almost making my chair fall over. "Hi, sweetie!" I said, not trying to sound too cheery. Loke's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing. Instead, he just gave me an amused smile. "Could you watch Leona for me? I'm gonna go into the bathhouse for a little bit." I nodded. He gave me a kiss and was on his way.

Leona took Leon from Mirajane and began to leave the Guild Hall. "Where are you going?" I asked her. She turned and smiled, her big, blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm gonna take Leon to the pond." She said. I didn't think anything of it, and let them go. "Thanks, Mama!" She yelled on her way out.

"So you think an imaginary friend is controlling your daughter?" Levy asked to clear things up. I nodded grimly. "Well, she did skip school, and she's never done that before. She's been acting weird, and I think it's because of Rika."

* * *

Loke stepped out of the bathhouse, feeling quite refreshed. He shifted the basket on his arm. _I'll just take these back home, then head back. _He decided to take the short way home, through the pond. He was walking through peacefully when he heard some voices. He stopped and peeked through some branches. He could see Leona and Leon by the pond side. Leona was talking to him. Loke couldn't exactly make out what she was saying, so he just watched carefully. After a few minutes, Loke started to get a little bored. He picked the basket up, and prepared to leave. He took one last look and stood there frozen in shock.

Leona had picked Leon up.

_Raised_ him over her head...

And dunked him into the water.

_Maybe it's not what you think. Maybe it's just a game..._

But no.

Leona kept Leon under the water, holding him in. She even began to give a little laugh as she did so.

Loke began to get the feeling in his legs and ran at full speed towards her. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away from Leon. Loke was luckily able to grab his son from the water. He patted his back so Leon could cough up the water in his lungs.

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!"_ He cried out in utter fury. Leona kept her head down. "You know you could've killed him, right?"

Leona didn't respond.

Loke stormed over to her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He screamed.

Leona slowly looked up at Loke.

"What on Earth.."

Leona's once beautiful blue eyes, were now black as coal. There wasn't even any white in them. Just cold, black orbs.

"I could've killed hi, daddy," She said in a horrible, raspy voice. "Cuz I _wanted _to." Loke gasped in horror. Leona reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out something shiny.

"Now you're next, Pappy."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Duuunnn! How's that for a cliffhanger, huh? Thanks for reading! There will be more soon! Please review!**


	7. Cofrontation

**Hey, everybody! It's great to be back! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I held my head in pain and groaned. Mirajane and Levy looked at me in surprised concern. "Are you alright?!" Mirajane asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded slowly. "I-I think so..." I muttered. "But I think someone is trying to communicate with me..."

_Mikayla! You've gotta get over here now! Leona's lost it!_

I gasped. I grabbed my stuff and bolted out of the Guild hall.

"Mikayla!" Levy cried. I ignored her and ran as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

"Loke?" I called out cautiously. I carefully made my way through the dense forest, but I didn't see any sign of him or Leona anywhere. _Maybe I made a mistake. _I thought. _Maybe I'm just hearing thi-_

Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a tree. I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. "Calm down, Mikayla," Loke whispered. it's just me." I calmed down a little and Loke let me go. "What did you call me here for? Where's Leona?" I asked him. He gestured me to quiet down a bit and I obliged. "I was walking by here to take the bathhouse basket home, then I saw Leona and Leon by the pond. I didn't think much of it, but then she actually tried to drown him." I gasped, but I could tell he had more to add.

"Then after I found that, she tried to kill me." My eyes grew wide with shock. "She _what?_" Loke nodded sullenly. "She's officially lost her mind today, Mikayla." He said sadly. "What do you want to do with her?" He asked. I sighed and placed a hand to my temple. I really needed to sit down.

"You know, I that Leona might be possessed " I said. Loke looked at me, his eyebrow raised. I pushed my hair back. "I mean, you remember how you were possessed by Jellal?" Loke shuddered slightly and nodded. "Of course I remember that." I felt a little silly saying it, but continued. "I think Jellal might have possessed Leona." Loke turned to me in shock. "What are you talking about?" You really think Jellal possessed our daughter?"

I nodded. We were quiet for some time. Loke held me tightly around my waist. He rested his head on top of mine.

"I think we need to talk to Jellal about this." I said. He pulled back in surprise. "What did you say?" He said in shock. "Look, you and I both know that Leona's well fare is at stake! Desperate times call for desperate measures." Loke stood there, still holding me. I didn't wanna look at his face. I knew he was glaring harshly at me. I wasn't in the mood to fight.

Loke sighed. "Fine." He said tightly through his teeth. "We'll do it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^**


	8. Meeting with the Enemy

**Hey, everybody! The next chapter is finally here! I hope you enjoy it! This could get messy...**

* * *

Even with the two burly looking gaurds holding Jellal's arms down, Loke and I still kept our ground. We hadn't found Leona yet, and just decided she'd show up on her own. We left Leon with Levy. Didn't want him to have to deal with his parents' drama, you know? Loke still acted like he was angry at me. I didn't see why. I just wanted what was best for our family.

It was horribly quiet in the Guild Hall. I stared straight in Jellal's eyes. Loke glared at Jellal so hard, I expected lasers to shoot from his eyes. I gestured for the gaurds to leave us be. They looked at me uncertainly, but left the Guild Hall.

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Jellal asked, bored. I frowned deeply at the man who caused Loke and I so much pain. He killed my ex-fiancee. I couldn't forgive him for that. "Our daughter. Something is up with her, and we feel you have something to do with it." Jellal raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Kano?" He asked me with scorn. "I didn't know you even had a daughter."

"Liar!" Loke blurted angrily. "You know everything about us! Don't give us that bull sh*t!"

"Loke..." I muttered, trying to get him to calm down. I really didn't need him going all anry gorilla on Jellal right now. We needed answers.

"Does the name Rika ring any bells?" I asked him. Jellal looked up at the ceiling in deep hought. Then he turned to me and shook his head. "I know nothing of any Rika." I gave a sideways glance at Loke, who looked about ready to burst. "Rika is my daughter's imaginary friend. She's been acting strange ever since, and we thought that you had something to do with it.

Jellal paused, staring at me through his cold, dark eyes. Then he actually smirked, then chuckled. Finally, he let out a laugh. "You must be kidding me!" He guffawed. I stared at him in shock. Did he seriously have the nerve to laugh? Loke seemed to have had enough. "This is ridiculous." He seethed. "Mikayla, he knows something, and he won't tell us what. This is really startring to get frustrating." I sighed in resignation. He had a point. I wanted to do a little mind reading, but that didn't work. Jella just blocked me out. This _was_ getting tiring. "Okay, so maybe you don't know. What about-"

The door to the Guild Hall swung open. We all turned to see who was there. Leona came in, looking sweet and innocent. Loke clenched his jaw. I balled my hands into fists. Leona came to the table we were at and casually plopped down. "Whatcha doin?" She asked with her usual curiosity. Her gaze fell to Jellal and she smiled. "Hi!" She said, holding out her hand. "I'm Leona! What's your name?" Jella reached out to shake her hand, but Loke grabbed his arm.

"Don't even _think_ about touching my daughter." He growled. Jellal grinned and pulled back. "I'm Jellal. A friend of you mama and daddy." Loke snorted like that was the biggest joke he ever heard. Leona cocked her head. "I remember you!" She said. "Mama told me all about you. She said you were a mean guy with no soul." Jellal turned to me and gave me a meaningful glance. I felt a tad embarrased, but shook it off.

After a few more minutes of trying to get answers, we gave up. It was obvious he knew nothing. Leona said goodbye to Jellal. Almost like he was a good friend to her. The thought made me shudder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Major stuff coming up soon, so stay tuned. Sorry these chapters are so short, I'm just working on another story too. But at least I can multitask! **


	9. Truth Be Told

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading! Here's the one I've been waiting to write! Here we go! Sorry it took so long, I've been crippled with a horrible head cold, and that kinda messed me up. Still a little sick, but I can fight through it! ^^**

* * *

"So Jellal didn't do it, that's a fact." I said. Loke still wouldn't look me in the eye. "You know he's lying, Mikayla." He said, his back turned to me. "How are you going to believe he didn't do anything to Leona?" I sighed with exasperation. " Loke, please." I muttered. I really didn't feel like having a fight right now. I didn't need that stress.

" I mean, why would you think that was a good idea?" He went on. "I mean, you knew he was gonna lie about everything. Why waste our time?"

"Loke!" I shouted. "I really don't want this now! I don't need you yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling! I'm just saying that you..." Loke trailed off. "I, what?" I asked him. Thanks to Loke, I was angry. Great. Loke turned his back to me, frowning. He placed his hands on the counter, sighing. "What am I, Loke? We're fighting now, right?" I asked him, frustrated.

"No." He said quietly. "We-we're not. I'm sorry, okay?" I wanted to yell at him more when I heard a little sniffle. I came over to Loke and looked at his face. He had tears streaming down his face. His shoulders shaking.

"Loke, what's wrong?" I asked him, worried. "I'm sorry I yelled! What is it?"

Loke wiped his eyes and turned to sit down. He placed his head in his hands. "I just don't want anything to happen to our daughter." He whispered. I came up behind him and hugged him tightly. "I want to be a good father...But I'm failing miserably at it."

"No, no..." I said. I got in front of him and held his face in my hands. "You're a great father, Loke." I said. "Leona and Leon love you. _I _love you. You're all we have. We need you." I leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. He held me closely to him, kissing me deeply.

Loke suddenly parted from me and looked up. "What?"

Loke looked up and around. "You hear that?" Loke asked. I listened carefully, not hearing anything at first, then noticing the slight whimpering sound. "Leon!"

Loke and I bolted and ran upstairs to Leon's room. "We're coming, Leon!" I called. Loke swung the door open and froze. Leona was there, standing over Leon's crib.

"Leona?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled sweetly at me. "Hi, Mama!" She said. "I was just showing Rika my little brother." I looked around the room. "I don't see anyone." I said. Leona looked around. "Huh. I thought she was here. She must have-" She stopped and cocked her head to one side. "Uh huh." She muttered, as if actually talking to someone. "Okay!" Leona looked up at us with a smile. "She says look in a mirror. You'll see her better."

Loke and I looked at each other with uncertainty, but made our way to the closest mirror. I stared hard at the bathroom mirror, looking for some sign of someone, or some_thing_ showing up in the reflection. Of course, there was nothing. "Leona, I don't see anything. Are you sure you're not just seeing things?" She nodded fervently. "Yeah! She's here! I _saw_ her! She was here!" Leona seemed frantic, wanting us to believe her imaginary friend was real. "How can I prove that she's real?" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly, Leon's loud wailing pierced through the house. "What's going on?" Loke asked as he dashed into Leon's room. I saw him standing there, stone cold, staring. "What?" I came behind him to see what was the matter. I gasped.

The girl from the mirror was standing at the crib, holding Leon in her arms. she had the dark hair, the pale skin...

Rika.

She was real.

" Shhhh..." Rika said, an evil smile on her face. "The baby'sleeping."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry this took so long. Sickness and all. Please review.**


	10. Desperate Measures

**Thanks for reading! This is really getting Good! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rika.

The girl who had eluded us for so long. Had me questioning my daughter's sanity. She was here, holding my infant son. Her long, raven black hair fell in a cascade down her waist. Her cold black eyes staring up at us. She wore a raggedy white dress and no shoes, which made her feet look grimy and dirty. It took him a while, but Loke finally got the nerve to step forward to the small girl. Rika watched him carefully. "Um, so you're the girl Leona talks so much about." He said. He reached out his hands to grab Leon, but Rika quickly turned her back to him. "No." She refused. Loke frowned and tried aggain. Rika stepped back, hlding Leon tightly. "He's _my_ brother!" Loke and I recoiled in shock. "Huh?!" Leona asked. "He's my brother! What do you mean-"

"We _talked_ about this Leona! Remember? I want a brother! Leon's my brother!" I looked down at Leona. "Is this true? You sold your own brother?!" I was near shreiking point. Leona's eyes were tearing up a little. "It's true we talked, but not about _that!" _Rika jumped up on Leon's window. "If you want your son," She said. "Find me at the Guild hall in ten minutes. Don't be early. Don't be late." With that, she snapped her fingers and disappeared. I gasped. "Loke..." I whimpered. He grunted with anger. "I gotta go get her." He said. I was about to ask him to wait so I could go with him, but something held me back. Before today, I would've been on his back like a monkey. But ever since hearing him say he didn't think he was a good father, I wanted nothing more than to let Loke prove to himself that he was in fact, the best father around. So as much as it killed me, I watched him get his stuff and said nothing.

"I'll be back." He said, arranging Regulus on his ring finger. He mussed Leona's hair and kissed my cheek. "Be careful!" I called out to him. He turned his head and gave me a little smile. "I always am."

* * *

Loke dashed to the Guild Hall, but kept his pace. He didn't want to know what would happen to his son if he was early. He waited by the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, I see you've made it."

Loke groaned with exasperation. He _knew _that voice. He looked up at Jellal. Jellal sat on the roof of the Guild Hall, looking down at Loke with a smirk. "Hello, Mr. Kano." He said. Loke tried to look as annoyed as possible. "What do you want?" He asked. "Who let you off your leash?" Jellal just laughed and jumped off the roof, landing on his feet neatly. "Believe it or not, I want to help you." Loke snorted to let Jellal know he thought he was full of it. "And why would that be?" He asked. "Because I think I know what's up with that Rika girl." Loke was now interested. "Is that so? What is it?" Jellal looked at Loke's wrist-watch. "I believe your ten minutes are almost up." Loke jumped and turned to open the door. He turned his head to Jellal. "Come on. We can talk with her. I gotta get my son back."

* * *

Leona rested her head on my lap, sniffling softly. "I'm sorry, Mama." She murmured. "Will they be okay?" I stroked her hair. I wasn't so sure myself. To be totally honest, I didn't think we could get Leon back. What if Loke was hurt?

What if Rika killed them both?

I sighed and said in the best hopeful voice I could. "Yeah. They'll be fine." Wow, I was getting good at lying.

We were quiet for a while, when Leona began to speak. "She's not all bad, you know." She said. I looked down. "What do you mean? You call trying to kill your little brother 'not all bad?'" Leona sat up and walked to her room. "Stay there for a second." She said. She came back a moment later with a box. She Handed it to me. "Look in it." She said. "You'll see what I mean."

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't chicken out." Rika said, sitting on the second floor ceiling. She held Leon tightly to her. Loke frowned at her. "I'm not one to give up on stuf like my family. Give me my son back." Rika gave Loke a mock frown. "I don't think I can. This is my brother." Loke began to charge at her, but Jellal grabbed his arm. Loke looked back. "No." He said. "Don't attack." Loke wanted to fight him off, but he realized Jellal just might know what he was doing. He held back. Jellal stepped in front of him and stared Rika in her eyes.

"Why can't this young man have his child?" Rika frowned and held Leon closer. "He can have him. After I finish playing with him." Loke gave Jellal a quick sideways glance. It was as if to say "Any more bright ideas?" Jellal just nodded and jumped up to the railing. Rita stepped back a bit, but regained her posture. "He's my brother." She murmured. Jellal leaned close to her and reached his hand to her. She whimpered and pressed her back against the wall. "G-get away..."

Jellal shot his hand out at her, and to Loke's utter shock, Jellal's hand went right through her chest. She yelped and fell back, Leon falling out of her arms. Loke managed to catch Leon before he hit the ground. Leon began to cry. "Jellal!" He called out. "What is she?!" Jellal turned his head for a minute. "She's not your average ghost. She's like a-"

Suddenly, Rika shoved Jellal off the railing. He gasped with surprise and fell down the high second railing. Loke came forward o catch him, but with Leon in his arms, he didn't know who to help. He watched helplessly as Jellal fell in an awkward position on the floor, not moving. Loke looked up at Rika. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Thank you so much for waiting so long! I'm real sorry about that. Please review!**


	11. Story Time

**Hello again, and thanks for reading! Here is the next chapter of the book! Enjoy!**

* * *

Just then, Mikayla burst into the room. She dashed to Loke. She stopped at the sight of Jellal unconscious on the ground. "What did you do...?" She asked in shock. Loke shook his head, still a little numb. "I-I didn't do this...Rika pushed him..." Mikayla forced herself to turn her gaze away from Jellal's broken form. "Listen, there's something you should know about Rika..." Loke placed Leon in Mikayla's arms. "We'll talk later. I have to set this girl straight. She needs to know she doesn't mess with a lion's pride." Mikayla started to say something, but Loke turned his back and leaped up on the railing. Rika pressed her back against the wall, in fear that Loke would hurt her, possibly kill her. He glared at her with fiery eyes. "I don't wanna hurt you," He said carefully. "But I'm gonna have to if you don't explain to me what your problem is."

"Loke, you really need to hear this..." Mikayla called to him from below. Loke tuned it out. He didn't want to think his wife was siding with his enemy. Rika just looked at him with scared eyes. "D-don't hurt me, Loke-Oniisan. Please." For a second, Loke almost wanted to back away from her, let her be. But then he remembered how Rika had forced Leon into the water and called on his fury to beat back any sympathetic thought. "What do you want with me? My family? What do you _want?_" Rika let out a choked sob, and slid down the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She sobbed. "I never wanted to hurt nobody. I just wanted a friend..." Loke looked at her in shock. The girl was _crying? _What was this?

Suddenly, Loke felt a slight pain in his head. He knew it was Mikayla trying to talk to him.

_Loke, please! This is important!_

_Not now, Babe. I gotta find out what this girl's problem is._

_That's what I want to tell you! Come down! NOW._

Loke sighed. He knew that tone. It was Mikayla's "You better listen to me or I'll put my foot so far up your butt, you'll have toes for teeth!" Voice. He gave Rika another glare, and jumped down. "This better be good." He muttered. Mikayla frowned deeply. "Well, it is, and it isn't." She said. Loke wanted to turn his back and ignore her, but something inside him made him stop in his tracks. Marriage must have come with some pretty good self control.

Mikayla took a deep breath. "Rika isn't really evil. She really isn't. Something horrible happened, and, well...it took a major toll on her."

* * *

_In the Hokusai Residence_

_Rika jumped up and down on her mother and father's bed. They jolted awake as Rika bounced away. "Rika-Chan!" Her mother said, trying to sound sharp, but beginning to laugh. "No jumping on our bed!" _

_"But Mama, do you know what today is?" Papa looked up at the calendar and smiled. "Yes, darling. We know what today is." Soon, her twin sister, Karina, ran in, carrying their little brother, Azyr. "CHRISTMAS!" They all cried at once. Their parents laughed and got out of bed. Rika galloped down the stairs to see what Santa had gotten her this year. "Wow!" She gushed, looking upon all of the beautifully wrapped presents in front of her. Her sister and brother agreed that this would be the best Christmas yer. Rika's mother went into the kitchen to prepeare the family's annual Christmas feast. _

_"Michael?" She called out. "I forgot to get the butter? Could you run and het some?" Rika's father was about to get his coat on when Rika stepped in. "I'll get it, Papa!" She said. Papa grinned and handed her her mittens and hat. "Be careful, Love." He said, as she walked out. She shut the door behin her and breathed in the cold, wintery air. It even smelled like Christmas. Not that she knew what a holiday would smell like._

_She headed to the market and went to the butter vendor. He was a chubby man with a kind, round face. "Hello, little one!" He said. She smiled politely, and handed him her coins. He put the sticks of butter in her coin purse. "Merry Christmas!" He called out to her. "Merry Christmas!" She said back. She ran through the snow, which her mother would have scolded her for, on account of it being so dangerous, but what she didn't know wouldn't kill her, right?_

_"Rika!" A boy called. She turned her head just in time for a snowball to whap her in the face. The boys laughed, making Rika feel a little competitive. Rika knew why these boys teased her so much, her Mama told her it was because they liked Rika too much to say it outright. That was the case with Mama and Papa. Rika smirked and picked up some snow. She melded it into a ball and threw it with all her might. The boy who threw the ball fell to the ground with a satisfying groan. Rika giggled to herself and hurried home. _

_"Mama! Papa! I've got the butter-" She stopped cold in her tracks. It was horrible._

_Everyone._

_Why were they on the floor?_

_Why were they so bloody?_

_Rika ran to her mother, shaking her to wake her up. "Mama! Wake up!" Tears in her eyes. She switched over to her father. "Papa? PAPA!"_

* * *

"Then afterwards, she was so full of grief, she ended up killing herself." I finished. Loke's shocked face hurt my heart. "Oh, my God.."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Rika screamed and lunged, her hands reaching for my throat.


	12. Sing me a song!

**Hey, guys! Thanks for reading! Here we go with the next chapter!**

* * *

Loke threw himself in front of me, blocking Rika's attack. She fell back, but got up, murder in her eyes. "You know nothing about me or my family! Shut up!" She cried out. Loke seemed to be trying not to attack her. "You can't tell me anything about my family!" I tried to keep my cool. I didn't want Rika to think I was afraid of her. I just set my jaw and stared her in the eye. "Why don't you just leave me alone with my brother?" I saw Loke hold Leon closer. and glare at Rika. "This is my son! Your brother is dead!"

"_Loke!"_ I said severely. "Stop that!"

But Loke didn't stop.

"You're just upset that your family is dead, and now you're punishing our family! It's not my fault they're dead!" Rika stared at him, her mouth open in an "O". Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. "You- you don't mean that..." She wimpered.

Now seemed like a good time to bring out my plan.

"You big, mean bully!" Rika shouted, advancing on Loke. "You think you can bully me cuz you're older, well you can't and I'll show you-"

You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that

Rika stopped in her tracks and stared at me. Loke turned his head in surprise. I just kept on singing.

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

Loke knew the song I was singing. He sang it to Leona when she had nightmares and couldn't go to sleep. He stood next to me, took my hand, and sang along.

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Rika was staring at us like we were creatures from another planet. The song seemed to soothe her, even make her cry a little.

Turned around and you were there  
The two of us made quite a pair  
Daddy's little girl was here at last  
Looked away and back again  
Suddenly a year was ten  
Don't know how it got so far so fast

And yes dear, you don't understand  
It's not anything we planned  
Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)  
I always knew the day would come  
You'd stop crawling, start to run  
Beautiful as beautiful can be

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along you've known just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away (I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about)  
Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)  
Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)  
Butterfly fly away

I took a breath and looked at Loke with a sideways glance. His eyes were wet, and he sniffled a little. Rika came next to him and, to my surprise, took his hand and began to cry. "I-I just...I just want a family to spend Christmas with..." She whispered. Loke and I looked at each other. That was it!

* * *

**Hey, guys! Thanks for waiting so patiently. Taking so long because of my school's finals. A few more chapters left! After this, I am having my Summer Break!**


	13. Safe for now

**Hey, everyone! I'm back for some more good stuff! Enjoy! I noticed you guys found it weird that Loke was actually singing, but if you recall, Loke ****_did_**** sing for her in the first book. Let's just say he's really good at it! ^^**

* * *

I knelt down to look Rika in the eyes. She was sniveling and sniffing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I grabbed her shoulders and held her tight. She sobbed on my shoulder and I patted her back. "It's okay, sweetie. Everything is okay..."

"Mikayla..." Loke said behind me. He pointed to where Jellal was laying. He had gotten up and was grimacing at his arm which was bent out of shape. "Lemme help you with that." Loke said, but Jellal held up his hand. He grabbed his arm and with a _pop!_ He popped his arm back in place. Loke and I winced. Jellal turned to see me holding Rika and he gave me a surprised stare. "What?" I asked. He shook his head, but kept staring.

"You do know she's a Shinnentai, right?" He asked. Loke raised his eyebrow. "A what?"

"A Shinnentai is like a ghost, but this one you can see." Jellal said. "But how come Rika was invisible to us?" I gestured to Loke and I.

"Shinnentais only show themselves when they want to be seen." Jellal explained.

"But, why is she here? What's her purpose?" I asked. Rika managed to peek her head out from my shoulder. "I-I wanted my wish granted. Mama and Papa promised, I would have the best Christmas ever..."

"But when they died, you weren't able to have that..." Loke said, peicing it all together.

"So I found a family hat was a little like mine. Mom, dad, sister, brother...I thought I could spend Christmas with you guys."

I looked at Loke, and I sent him some thoughts.

_What do you think? You trust her?_

_I dunno, Mikayla, she did try to kill our son._

_It wasn't on purpose! And she's really, truly sorry! I want to take her in._

_Hmmm...I'm not sure that's the best idea..._

_Please, Loke! She needs a family! _

_She had one! They're gone, now-_

_So that's it? You're gonna kick a little girl to the curb like that?_

_Mikayla, you know I wouldn't do something so horrible, it's just that-_

I disconnected the thought link and turned away from him in frustration. I turned back to Rika and knelt down beside her. "My Mama always sang that to me." Rika told me. "How did you know about it?" I smiled. "My mother sang that to me too." I said. She looked up at me. "Really? She did?" I nodded. "You and I have a lot more in common than you think." Rika wiped her eyes and smiled at me sweetly.

Suddenly, she began to shimmer a little, then her whole body was engulfed in light. Jellal, Loke, and I covered our eyes. Finally, the light subsided, and Rika changed totally. Her dark hair now changed to a honey blonde, and her eyes turned a bright sea blue. "Whoa..." I said. Rika now smiled brightly, and her eyes shined.

"Thank you so much." She said.

* * *

"Hey," Loke said, touching my shoulder. I turned to him. "What do you want?" I asked. He turned me around and made me look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, okay? I'm sorry." I shook my head and sighed. "No, sweetied, it's okay, really. It's fine."

"No, it's not. I'm not trying to be a jerk. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay and safe. Wanted to be a great father, you know?" Loke said. I placed my hand on his face. "Honey, you are a great father, and an even better husband." Loke leaned against our wall and ran a hand through his red hair. "I don't think so."

"Listen, sweetie, Rika's gonna stay till Christmas, and the family is safe." I said. Loke still didn't belive me. Fine, then. I'd just show him. I grabbed his jacket and threw him onto the bed. He fell with an _oof!_ "What are you-"

I kissed him deeply and started undressing him, pulling him under the sheets. I bet he'd belive me after this.

* * *

**One more chapter, guys! I am so excited! Please review! After this, I'm gonna have my Summer hiatus, and I'll be coming up with new material! Stay tuned!**


	14. Merry Christmas

**Hey, everybody, welcome back! This is unfortunately the last chapter of the story. I hate to end it so soon, but great things must come to an end. Please enjoy while you can! ^^**

* * *

_Two months later..._

"Mama, Mama!" I felt Leona begin to jump up and down on Loke and I's bed. We shot up in surprise. "Wha-" I said. "Wake up, guys! It's Christmas!" Rika came in, holding Leon. She smiled at us with her newly cheerful demeanor. "Everyone is at the Guild Hall waiting for us." Leona grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out. "C'mon!" Loke laughed and patted Leona's head. "We'll be there soon, sweetie. I promise."

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Loke and I jumped back as Mirajane and Levy jumped out at us with gifts. We took a handful of presents and carried them to the giant tree in the middle of the hall. "Wow, you guys sure were busy!" I said, admiring the decorations. Mirajane grinned at us as the kids ran around our legs excitedly.

"Mrs. Kano?" I heard Rika call me. I looked down and she was holding a little gift box. "It's for you," She said timidly. I grinned and took the box. I opened it. "Oh, Rika!" I said happily as I pulled out a necklace. "This is so beautiful, sweetie! Thank you so much!" I huddled her into my arms and gave her a big hug. "This is the best thing ever! Thank you!"

* * *

"Here you are," Loke said, handing me a glass of eggnog. "Thanks hon." I said, giving him a quick kiss. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. Loke nodded. "Sure, sweetie, what's up?" I looked out at Leona and Rika and Leon, all laughing and playing with their new toys. "I was wondering...how would you feel if we had another baby?" Loke looked at me in surprise. "What?" He asked. "I really think we could do it, I really do." Loke sat there in silence.

Finally he said, "Yes. I would love to, Mikayla. That would be great."

* * *

**Sorry this was so short and rushed. Had very little time to do it. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! ^^**


End file.
